


I Wanna Dance with You

by alternativeMadman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Clubbing, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, In Public, Mettaton EX, Reader-Insert, Robot Napstablook, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativeMadman/pseuds/alternativeMadman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're always at the club dancing and having a good time doing so. There's a particular DJ that specifically catches your eye every time you come to the point where you feel a certain connection. You just wanna dance with him, one time. After all, it's polite to dance with a fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write something super crazy but Napstablook needed more fanfic so here's my contribution.  
> Please enjoy :)

 

 

For every beat that pounded it's way into your ears, there was another beat in your chest. Your body moved fluidly to the music and your eyes scanned all the people in the club. The lights reflected off peoples clothing, hair, and skin causing your eyes to follow. Everyone's movements synced perfectly to the music even the ones too drunk to even stand.

You were always at the club. There wasn’t a week that went by without you dancing the night away and waking up depressed the next morning because you weren’t dancing. There was always the occasional chance that’d someone would ruin your night but that was rare. You weren't sure when you started going to club regularly but you definitely knew what was keeping you there for hours until daybreak.

There was a particular DJ you became fond of one night yet haven't put any effort into introducing yourself to. Something about the DJ's music made you feel something surreal and kept you constantly at peace. Unlike other DJ's he didn't interrupt every other minute asking if everyone was having a good time. He let his music speak for him and you felt connected ever since.

Like most nights, you were dancing your heart out to the music that played however, your favorite DJ wasn't there. You were a little disappointed but continued to dance anyway. You had decided that, since it was finally summer, it was time to break out the short shorts and tank tops. Most of time, you just wore whatever felt comfortable to walk home in but summer was always an exception. The hot nights often made you tired when walking home but you knew that if the summer night breezes hit your legs that'd you'd be wide awake for another hour or at least until you got home.

While you were dancing, you felt someone behind you hold onto your waist and touch your thighs. It was an odd feeling but that was just the way most people danced with other people. You didn't turn around to confront the person, instead you just danced. Dancing seemed to be your answer to everything. The person continued to dance behind you. After a few songs, your curiosity peeked to know the mysterious person dancing behind you. They had felt your body but you hadn't the slightest clue who they were.

When you turned around, much to your surprise it wasn't just some stranger. No, instead the person who had danced with you for the last few songs had been no one other than the famous Mettaton. It was unlikely that you weren't shocked. Anyone would be shocked. You could never imagine such an icon being in a place like this and especially dancing with someone like you. Every part of you wanted to apologize for being such a average dancer but before you could speak you could feel Mettaton's finger on your lips.

Instead of speaking, he just guided you through the crowd of people who were to busy dancing to notice the superstar. You were a bit surprised but the music reassured you while you made your way past dancing bodies. Mettaton never looked back at you and you thought it would be easy to just slip away and continue dancing but you knew better than to just ditch a superstar. Chances of hanging out with celebrities were already thin enough so why would you try to abandon your chance?

You soon found yourself being pulled into a small both with dim pink lighting and comfortable seating. The superstar had his legs crossed and flashed an award winning smile at you. You bit your lip unsure if you were comfortable with the entire situation. Sure, guys have flirted with you before but having a superstar sit next to you was on a whole different level than the stupid drunken entanglement of words that guys before have spoken to you. To be honest, you were a little nervous and a lot worried about something going wrong.

"My darling," Mettaton began and you turned your head quickly, giving him your full attention, "I have to say, you're quite the little dancer."

You thanked him for the compliment and tried your best to smile but not like an idiot.

Mettton leaned on his elbows, placing his chin on his hands, "By any chance, do you come here often?"

You nodded. Often was an understatement. If you weren't at the club then you were at work and if you weren't at either of those then you were sleeping soundly in your apartment until either thing was available to be done.

"Perhaps you know my cousin then, Napstablook. He's a DJ here." Mettaton explained, "I thought he would be playing music tonight but I guess I was wrong."

Napstablook? The name seemed familiar enough. Most Dj's did repeat their names seven or twenty-seven times, however, some didn't. It was a really familiar name though. Perhaps a Dj that's here often just like you.

Mettaton sighed dramatically, "I just wanted to see my dear cousin but i'm glad I met you along the way darling." he said, "What's your name?"

You give Mettaton your name, not seeing any harm of it. He compliments you on how it sounds and you thank him once again. Despite being a "killer robot", he was really nice. Not what you had expected at all from a celebrity.

Before you could speak again, you saw the familiar robotic figure of your favorite DJ with his blue headphones and smooth white hair. He stopped at the table where you at Mettaton sat and gave a surprised look. The look you gave was probably even more surprising.

"H-hey Mettaton," The DJ spoke lowly giving a slight wave, "w-what are you d-doing here?"

Mettaton gave a dramatic hairflip, "I came to see you of course darling! Also, I want you to meet someone." The robotic superstar introduced you and you could feel your heart pounding in your chest.

"Darling, this is my cousin Napstablook. You know, the one I was talking about earlier." Mettaton introduced you to your favorite DJ as he was taking a seat across from you.

 Out of the spur of the moment and nervousness, you blurted out, "I really love your music! It's so amazingly wonderful!"

 The white haired robot across from you blushed (which you weren't quite sure how that worked) and Mettaton stifled a chuckled. You played with your hands in your lap and tried to calm your nerves. It was nearly impossible considering the situation that you were in.

While you were deep in your own thoughts, Mettaton had slipped over near Napstablook's side elbowing him and whispering things. You may have been nervous but you were nowhere as nervous as the shy white haired robot. Yes, it had been true that you were familiar to him and the moment he saw you, he was both in shock and amazement the way you moved on the dance floor.

Mettaton, irritated with the awkward tension between both you and Napstablook clapped as if he settled an agreement, "You know, Napstablook, it's always polite to ask a fan to dance. I mean it's only polite."

 You shot a look to the superstar as Napstablook stood up. As he stood over you, you felt your heart pounding against your chest as hard as it possibly could before actually leaving. Napstablook offered a hand out to you and smiled. 

"erm...um...w-would you like to dance?" Napstablook asked shyly and you hesitated before nodding then took his hand.

 The music seemed quieter than usual or perhaps it was your heartbeat drowning the melody out. You weren't sure. Hell, you weren't sure of a lot of things right now. One thing you were sure of was that you were definitely nervous but in a good way.

Napstablook moved a bit hesitantly and you couldn't really blame him. However, it was in your nature that when there is music, you must dance. Instead of having him lead you, you lead him. You moved each of his hands around your waist then wrapped your arms around his neck. Both of you moved to the beat of the music and it felt like time slowed down around you. After a couple of songs, you could feel yourself slowly deteriorating from exhaustion but you didn't want to let go of an opportunity like this. You didn't have to wake up early tomorrow so you wanted to enjoy this as long as possible.

The music slowly was dying out which meant it was probably morning and you had spent the night dancing away with a cute robotic DJ. He never really looked you in the eyes but when he did, you could tell he was flustered and a bit shy. Both of your bodies were warm from the constant movement and your legs felt weak. When the music ended, reality set in and you knew that you had to get home eventually.

Napstablook saw in your eyes that you had some resentment and rubbed the back of his neck. He spoke with his shoulders slumped, "S-sorry I'm not a very good dancer. You must t-think i'm not that great anymore."

You give him a confused look, "Why would I think that? If you were a bad dancer, I wouldn't have lost track of time." you smiled seeing him smile with your response.

 People were starting to abandon the club and you sighed checking the time on your phone. It was early in the morning and you needed sleep, badly. Napstablook stared at your eyes and face smiling a bit.

When you look back at the white haired robot, you smile, "You know, I had a really good time dancing with you. I'd love to do it again sometime." with that, you give a small kiss on the cheek to the robot who blushes furiously as you begin walking away.

"I wanna dance with you again too!" Napstablook calls out as you turn back and smile at him.

You were glad you went to the club that night. Some nights are rough but that was definitely a night to remember.

 

 


	2. Dance with Me Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if fate really had a plan for you. You meet him again with circumstances a bit different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requesedt, here is a part two.  
> Please enjoy.

Dancing may have been your favorite past time but the outside world was still a thing. When I night of letting go and enjoying yourself came to an end, the disappointing reality set in that you had spent your entire night out and had to go home.

Home wasn't that bad though. It was just you and just you was the way you liked it the most. No drama or trouble relying on someone else but often times you wish you did have someone to take a load off your shoulders. Whether that load be paying bills or keeping the place clean. Luckily for you, you were never home which meant it never got incredibly dirty.

You laid on the couch in your living room where you hardly spent any time. Well at least, not enough time. Today was your only off day and you'd rather spend it lounging then getting stuff done like you should. Nothing good is ever on tv on Sundays so your face was ears deep in a bag of chips while scrolling through your phone while the tv played in the background.

There was a knock at the door which immediately caught your attention. You assumed it was probably one of your neighbors that received your mail by mistake so you decided to try to make yourself look half presentable. After wiping chip crumbs off your face with your sweater and fixing your hair slightly, you opened the door.

To your surprise it was not a neighbor but instead the DJ you had danced with previous night. You weren't sure how he got your address but you were more embarrassed that you were dressed like some teenage girl who had her heart broken and spent the day crying over a bucket of ice cream. In your case, you were just relaxing.

"A-am I interrupting something? I could always come back a-another t-time..." The white haired robot boy spoke with guilt in his voice. There was an object in his hands and it caught your attention the more he fidgeted with his hands.

You shook your head, "No, no it's fine. I wasn't doing anything." you say obviously a bit distracted.

Napstablook held up a familiar object, "Y-you dropped this last night...I j-just wanted to return it to you. It seems important." he explained.

The more you stared at the object, the familiarity with it finally clicked. It was your wallet that you had spent the morning tearing your room apart over. It seemed highly unlikely that it wouldn't have been in your room but dropping it was a whole different story.

You smacked your hand against your forehead causing the robot boy to gasp a bit. 

"A-are you alright?" Napstablook asked and you nodded with a chuckle of disbelief.

"Yeah, I just can't believe I dropped my wallet." You said rubbing the back of your neck.

There was an awkward silence between the both of you and you could feel yourself getting nervous. It's not everyday that an opportunity knocks on your door and returns your wallet to you...especially an adorable opportunity. Of course it had to be the day you decided to wear your chip covered sweater and bed hair. The white haired robot handed you your wallet back and you thanked him. You couldn't just let him leave like that though.

"So," You started hesitantly yet confidently, "Do you have any plans today?"

The white haired robot shrugged, "Just laying down and feeling like garbage." he said and you frowned.

"Well that's no way to spend a nice day...do you wanna go to the park with me?" You said clutching the wallet tight in your hands.

It took a second before he replied with a nod and then a yes. It was a silent victory on your part and you smiled widely. The robot boy smiled as well, blushing and looking away.

"Give me a second to get dressed." You said closing your door slowly.

From a smile to a look of panic, you began to frantically search your room for something decent to wear. Once you found something, you got dressed nearly tripping multiple times in the process. You had never gotten dressed so quickly in your entire life, not even when you were going to be late for work. There was a brush sitting on the coffee table and you grabbed it quickly brushing you hair while the television lingered with sound in the background.

Somehow, you managed to pull yourself together and walk out of your front door with a jacket and matching shoes on. It was almost impressive. As you were walking down the stairs of your apartment, you noticed the robot boy sitting on the stairs. He looked up at you then quickly stood up.

"Shall we go?" You said smiling and he nodded.

As both of you continued down the stairs and made your way to the park, you couldn't help but get the feeling that you were being watch. It was a strange feeling but you brushed it off in order to cease the opportunity.

You talked about music to the robot boy and he was more than enthusiastic to respond. He told you talk he created some of his on music but was to shy to play it at the club. You encouraged him to do so and he shyly agreed. The robot boy was incredibly shy and insecure but in a way, you found it adorable. You were just the little encouragement he needed when all is said and done.

While walking through the park, there were three men with saxophones playing music causing your head to bop the the melody. You noticed the robot boy doing the same and you chuckled a bit.

"Do you wanna dance with me?" You asked and the robot looked at you quickly.

Napstablook looked around nervously, "B-but there are people around and um-"

You didn't wanna hear another word, instead, you grabbed the cold metallic fingers of the white haired robot and moved with him. He caught on quickly and danced with you, turns and all. You laughed and had a great time dancing with along to the saxophone music playing. The music faded in your ears and you could mostly hear the sound of your own heart beating.

When the song was over, the guys played a slower melody and you leaned against the chest of the robot boy. He looked at you and you looked back at him with a smile. Your fingers were still entwined with his and your light breathing was all you felt besides the warm metal of his chest. It was a safe feeling, a reassuring feeling.

Napstablook returned you to your home as it was getting dark and you stood at your apartment door almost sad to say goodbye. Almost sad because you were sure to see him again but under what kind of circumstances? You weren't sure. Probably you being back at the club trying to dance and relieve your stress.

"I-I guess then is goodbye then..." The robot boy said sadly.

You shook your head, "How about a see you another time?" you offered.

Napstablook gave you a surprised look, "You'd still wanna see me again?"

With a smile, you nodded and gave a quick peck on the cheek to the robot boy. While you were opening your apartment door Napstablook put his hand to his face. You turned around and gave a wave then went on your way inside. Even you were surprised by your action and could nearly scream.

Later that night while you were watching television, you saw the more than famous Mettaton talking. You weren't putting your full heart into paying attention but the background noise was nice. There was a line, however, that did catch your complete attention.

"My cousin, Napstablook went on his first date today with this really pretty girl. They even had a cute little kiss at her door." Mettaton said and you nearly died.

How could he possibly know that? Unless the feeling you got from earlier was really just paparazzi. You weren't really sure how you felt about it, honestly but you did feel kind of giddy about kissing the white haired robot but mostly you felt happy you got to dance with him again. It was indeed a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a very long time since i've written fan fiction and this is my first reader insert.  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
